Along with rise of smart terminals and mobile social networks, the requirements for mobile communication service traffic explosively increase. A Beyond Fourth Generation/Fifth Generation (B4G/5G) mobile communication system in the future will be confronted with a massive information transmission requirement and a ubiquitous coverage requirement. Adoption of an advanced multi-antenna technology, a channel adaptive technology and the like in a Fourth Generation (4G) mobile communication standard has made spectral efficiency of a system approach to channel capacity, and it is necessary to change a conventional network architecture and find a new radio resource growth point to achieve the purpose. Cell miniaturization and isomerization is a development trend of a wireless network in the future, and a distance between a terminal and an access point may be shortened to remarkably reduce path loss of a signal, thereby improving the spectral efficiency and power efficiency of the system and facilitating enhancement of network coverage; and however, a complex interference problem needs to be solved. On the other hand, configuration of a more massive antenna array is considered as another low-cost implementation manner capable of remarkably improving system capacity and coverage.
A high-dimensional antenna arrangement-based massive antenna array technology is one of hot research directions which rise in recent two years. Latest researches have shown that: an adaptive massive antenna array technology may deeply excavate and utilize spatial radio resources, may remarkably improve spectral efficiency and power efficiency of a system theoretically, and is an important technology for constructing a high-performance green broadband mobile communication system in the future. But how to completely excavate its potential gain is urgent to be deeply researched. Moreover, adaptive massive antenna array transmission may present some new characteristics, for example: spatial distribution of channels is obviously sparse; massive array beams may almost completely eliminate influence of noise, but same-frequency interference caused by pilot pollution and the like becomes a major factor which restricts system performance; and performance of an adaptive massive antenna array mainly depends on a statistical characteristic of a channel, and influence of small-scale fading of the channel is obviously reduced.
In order to design a novel efficient and reliable transmission technology for massive antenna array for adaptation to the characteristics, it is necessary to solve a problem about acquisition of channel information on a receiving side at first. Based on an existing method for acquiring channel information, sharp increase of the number of antennae on a sending side may inevitably cause sharp increase in overhead of reference signals configured for channel information acquisition, and in other words, the existing method for acquiring channel information inhibits further improvement in spectral efficiency of massive antenna array transmission. A problem about the overhead of the reference signal configured for channel information acquisition is a bottleneck problem, which is required to be solved, of a massive antenna array system. Therefore, seeking for a novel method for acquiring channel information applicable to a massive antenna array wireless communication system has high theoretical value and practical significance for construction of a practical massive antenna array transmission system.